Three Paths, Three VIPs, One choice
by vampireandnarutofan
Summary: This is a fanfic on one of my OC, my only OC of Naruto actually. Nata Uzumaki. There's gonna be a bg on my profile when I get tot it. and the characters will change throughout the thing just depends on who I focus on at the time
1. Chapter 1

Nata ran through the forest, panting as she rushed across the forest floor

Nata ran through the forest, panting as she rushed across the forest floor. She looked behind her and tripped over an up grown root. She landed on her hands and knees causing cuts to appear. She rolled over onto her butt supporting herself with her hands.

The moon was high and reflected off her baby blue eyes, golden hair, and soft caramel skin. The reflection revealed dark shadows in the timber line.

Her body trembled. From in front of her a man with raven hair and a sword stepped out from the shadows. The moon causing his hair to look like it had white highlights and black circles under his eyes.

"P-please, Sasuke! Please stop! You know you-you don't want to fallow this order! Please listen to me!" She begged him her eyes wide.

The man stayed silent raising the blade. Another object for the moon to glisten off of. The shadows moved closer to her revealing more ninjas. Sasuke's eyes turned a blood red as he swung the blade down at her.

Nata let out a small yell and flinched.

Suddenly her cry was echoed. Opening one eye Nata saw a dark cloak standing between her and Sasuke. It shifted slightly and then everything went black for Nata, her body lifted into another cloaked figures arms.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at the figure holding Nata, then at the figure infront of him. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?! She's mine!"

The figure in the front spoke, "She must have something special for Orochimaru to have her killed by a ninja of your level, no?"

"She was disobedient and some how managed to escape. I was sent to kill her." Sasuke growled tensing.

The figure holding the golden blonde girl spoke now. "Well then, Orochimaru wouldn't mind if we take her now will he?"

Sasuke suddenly attacked but the two vanished, taking Nata with them. "Damn." He said under his breath, knowing this wouldn't be good to report. He then turned and headed back to the castle for further orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Light shone dully in through small windows lining the roof as Nata slowly came to. She started to stretch out her aching limbs when she realized she was tied up. She tried to yell but was gagged. She started to panic and roll around kicking and squealing on the floor trying to get free.

She heard someone open the door then suddenly someone with short spiky black hair and an orange mask revealing on eye crouched in front of her." 'Ey! Are you okay?!"

She froze staring at them, suddenly a hand rested on the mask's shoulder, the boy jumped. "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!"

The owner of the hand had blonde hair; half in a pony tail the other half down on his shoulders. His bangs pulled to one side covering the left side of his face. Both had Akatsuki cloaks on. "Un-gag and un-tie her." He said as he stood there watching her.

Tobi undid the gag and ropes. Nata waited then jumped to her feet, kicking the boy back, getting in defense position facing Deidara.

"I want answers. What am I doing here? You two are Akatsuki members, what do you want with me?" Nata spoke glancing around for an exit.

Deidara's hands rose, revealing mouths in the palms. "Calm down. You should be thinking us-me at least- for saving you."

"SAVING me?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!!" She clenched her teeth and fists.

"You do remember---"Deidara was cut off as Nata turned and kicked down the door running down the hallway.

A grayish cream bird flew over her head, landing in front of her about 5 yards ahead. As she got closer it exploded sending her back into one of the member's arms.

She flailed and struggled to get free of the head lock the Akatsuki put her in. She continued to thrash around until she spotted her living hell appear.

Itachi and Kisame walked through the explosion cloud. Sending Nata's body into fits as she closed her eyes tightly. Her hands holding whoever's arms were around her for dear life. She heard Kisame's horrid chuckle as the partners got closer; she shrunk back closer to her captor.

"Well, well, well, who is this? She looks familiar. Did you rough her up a bit, Deidara or did she come with the bruises?" Kisame asked now directly in front of her.

"We found her running from one of Orochimaru's slaves." Deidara spoke, telling Nata who was holding her. She suddenly jerked from his grip but continued to press against her.

"Itachi, I think she remembers us." Kisame chuckled again, his cold fingers gripping her chin. She pulled away curling up into a ball against Deidara.

In the darkness of her eyes being closed she relived the cruel fight with the two. Kisame and Itachi Vs Team 7. An experience she never wanted to relive. And here were the two enemies she feared the most.

Deidara picked her up bridal style blinking at Kisame. "Wow. You guys have her scared to death. Must've been a nasty battle. I'm taking her back to the room."

Kisame nodded as Itachi stood there indifferent. Deidara carried Nata back into the softly lit room laying her on a small pallet. "They're gone."

Nata slowly opened her eyes, her sky baby blue meeting his. She pushed her golden bangs out of her face and sat up playing with the rip in her jeans. Wearing an orange t with one shoulder and the other cut off replaced by fish nets. It also had a circle cut in the front also cut short at the bottom fish nets covering her stomach. Fish nets went down to her elbows and her elbows where bare. From the tops of her hands, and where her palms meet her wrists to just below her elbows where sold orange cloth. She had jean Capri's bandages wrapping from her knees down to inside her shoes. They were black flats similar to ballet shoes. On her right thigh was wrapping and a pouch for weapons, matching bags on her belt around her waist.

"You never did answer my questions…" Nata looked up at him sheepishly.

"You never gave me a chance." He remarked. She nodded so he continued. "You're here because we saved you from Sasuke Uchiha. We figured that we could use your help taking them down. And you have no choice. You either join or die."

Her eyes widened some. "I-I can't… I was returning to my home... Besides, there's Itachi and Kisame…"

"They can't hurt you; I'll make sure of it."

"But…." She sighed softly. "I'm Nata." She held out her hand.

"Deidara." He said, not shaking her hand. She felt a little stupid lowering her hand. "You're Nata Uzumaki aren't you." He said it more like a statement then a question.

"H-huh? Oh. Yeah. How do you…?"

He gave her a slight smirk. "We've been keeping tabs. So why were you with the snake, Orochimaru?"

She rubbed her scrapped palms and took in a deep breath. "In the Chuunin exams Orochimaru attacked Sasuke and me. He bit us both." She tilted her head revealing the curse mark on her neck. "Only, it wasn't a full bite. Sasuke jumped in and stopped him only to be bit himself."

She clenched her hands into fists, her voice getting a sharper tone, "I saw him fall to the ground and Orochimaru started laughing. Saying something about how we'll both come to him searching power or what not. Everything was getting blurry to me, I think because I was sobbing from the pain crawling through my body.

"I remember Sasuke crawling over to me, holding me close, he was gasping so I knew he was in pain too, he whispered his promise to me. He promised everything would be okay…. Then everything goes blank.

"The next think I could remember was being dazed and Sasuke walking into the village hospital carrying me. He set me on the bed then the nurse took him to his own room and bed to be treated." She took in a deep breath.

Deidara waited and when she seemed to be hesitant to continue he spoke. "Continue."

And so she took another deep breath and spoke softer now, "The whole time they were checking over me and wrapping my arm, which had been broken, so Tsunade could come and heal it back to its original position, I kept asking where Naruto was, if he was okay, and the same with Sasuke. No one told me anything.

"I was staring out the door window when I saw Sasuke walk by, fallowed by Naruto, and then fallowed by Sakura. I felt my heart sink as I saw the far too familiar fight faces on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Tsunade walked in and tried to lead me away from the door, getting around her I ran after the trio.

"On the roof of the hospital they had started a fight. Naruto Vs Sasuke. I ran to try and stop them when Kakashi appeared out of no where and hit them both in two different directions. Keeping them from using their final attack. The Chidori and Rasengan.

"I turned and glared at Sakura yelling at her and asking why she didn't try to stop them. She shrank back trying to answer but she couldn't find her voice so I called her a moron then glanced at where Naruto had been hit to. I saw Kakashi talking to him then headed in Sasuke's direction checking on him.

"He was silent for a while then he turned to me, telling me his plan of escape. At first I couldn't breathe. I was thinking, 'No I can't loose him…' and then he surprised me. He took my hand and asked me to go with him. I didn't even think about what would happen, I just thought that we'd be together. So I agreed.

"And so that night, without any good-byes, we met at the gate and left side by side…"

"What happened at Orochimaru's to cause you to plan and escape from his castle?" Deidara watched her face carefully.

Nata flinched slightly then stared up at the windows. "There's so much. I guess my number one would be Sasuke broke his promise. He said no matter how much power we got, no matter how wrapped up in the missions he got, he promised I would come first. But instead of listening to me asking to leave, he was like a second Kabuto, worshipping every word Orochimaru said. And that scared me." She laid down on her back rolling on her side so her back was to the other blonde.

Deidara stood up, "Stay in here, Tobi. I need to go talk to Sasori-sempai. Kisame is guarding the door so she won't try anything."

"Odie-doddie. Tobi's a good boy." A childish voice said from behind her, Nata jumped slightly not realizing anyone else was in here with them.

Watching the blonde leave the room she saw Kisame and shuddered. She felt a blanket lay on her back, she jumped slightly. Sitting up she held it to her body. "Thanks. Sorry about before…"

"It's okay. Tobi understands."

"Aren't you Tobi though?"

The masked Akatsuki blinked confused and nodded, "yes, and Tobi is a very good boy."

Nata stared at him then sighed hanging her head she thought,_ I'm in a hut full of nuts._ She then glanced at the door seeing Kisame's shadow she shuddered. "Are you cold?" Tobi asked leaning closer.

"No, Tobi. Thank you anyway."

"Tobi. Get over here." Deidara now stood in the open doorway a red headed and eyed male behind him.

"Yes, Deidara-sempai! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi scrambled to his feet rushing over to them. The four men stared at her and she felt like a science rat. Deidara muttered something to Tobi who immediately ran down the hallway.

Nata tilted her head watching them who just stared at her. She looked down and thought, _I guess I'm just too beautiful to look away from._ She couldn't help but snicker causing the others to become a little confused.

Moments later Tobi returned with an Akatsuki cloak. Handing it to Deidara he unzipped it and tossed it at her.

"Try it on." He told her. She stood up and caught the cloak mid-air. Then she let it fall to the floor. "No." She said with a glare. "I'm not joining." Kisame smirked.

"Allow me to change her mind." Nata's eyes widened as Kisame took a step forward and she took a step back. It was all silent as the other three just watched. Suddenly Tobi was behind her sliding her arms into the cloak, he then zipped it up. Nata stood there like a doll not bothering to protest. She looked down at the floor keeping quiet.

"Good choice." The redheaded male muttered under his breath.

Nata looked up, getting sick of swallowing her words; her eyes met the reds'." There are only three people in this world I fear. But that won't stop me or my actions. If your tabs are up to date you'll note I've ran from people most would think close to impossible. Ever since I was little I was good at it. I won't run from a place out of fear, but from other reasons. When I get bored of being here I will leave. No matter what the consequence. I ran from my two homes, from Orochimaru and soon the Akatsuki. That's a promise." Her eyes had traveled to each set of eyes or in Tobi's case, eye, and stared into Kisame's last. To her surprise she didn't flinch when his death promising eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Deidara glanced at the red head and leaned in whispering, "Well what do you-"

"Nothing yet. Get more from her then visit me." He said as he left, but half way out the door he stopped, "With her." He then vanished before them.

Nata glanced at Deidara. "When do I get food?"

Tobi ran over to her grabbing her by the hand and pulling Nata down the hallway toward the kitchen. "LET'S GO! I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy don't you think?" A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head ash she tried to keep up with him.

Deidara and Kisame watched, a bit taken back Tobi took so short of amount of time to like her. They hung their heads and shook them in unison.

~Well this is the end of the second chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long. I have sports and cats and little cousins and a Prego step-mom. You understand right? X.x I hope. So leave your review so I know what you all would like to see. Right now the pairing is DeixNata. In chapters to come it'll be mostly SasuxNata. My Naruto pairing because yes of course he's gonna be in this, is HinaxNaru. Out of all the Naruto pairings I like that the best. I hope you all like it so far. ~


End file.
